1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural machinery and particularly to a combine employed in the harvesting of crops such as peanuts in which the combine is moved over the ground picking up the crop and separating the marketable portion from the vines and other extraneous material. The invention is particularly directed to the provision for separating and conveying the peanuts from an early stage in the combine to a later collection stage in the combine.